1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an image signal processing circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device expresses colors by using the three primary colors of red, green, and blue. Therefore, the display panel includes sub-pixels that respectively correspond to red, green, and blue. Recently, in order to increase the brightness of a display image, a technique further including a white sub-pixel is suggested. That is, a PenTile technique for designing two pixels including four sub-pixels instead of the related art two pixels including six sub-pixels is developed.
A display device employing the PenTile technique includes a rendering module for compensating resolution deterioration due to the reduction of the number of sub-pixels. The rendering module converts red, green, and blue image signals provided from the outside into red, green, blue, and white data signals and adjusts the brightness of a backlight unit, thereby improving the brightness of an image.